1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a utility terrain vehicle mounted crane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility terrain vehicles (UTVs) are a type of all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) with truck-like features whose use is focused on doing work around a home, garden, ranch, or farm. The use of these vehicles for work not only saves the user time, but also prevents back and muscle injuries due to overexertion. Accessories are available, for example, to mow lawns, aerate lawns, transport materials, and plow snow.